Harry Potter: Men to War don't come back
by A.I. Insomnia Angel v2.1
Summary: Harry is 25 and married to Ginny, he works as a Bounty Hunter hunting down dark wizards and many other foul creatures. On his last year he comes across an easy mission but this mission will forever change things in the life of Harry Potter…Time travel
1. Men I love War, Yes I do I love it all

"Men to war is what the king ordered, men to war was what the king got but for the sake of many O men of war don't come back."

Harry Potter: Man to War Don't come back, but please stay with me

A Harry/Ginny fanfic

Summary- Harry is 25 and married to Ginny, he works as a Bounty Hunter hunting down dark wizards and many other foul creatures. On his last year he comes across an easy mission but this mission will forever change things in the life of Harry Potter…Time travel

* * *

Dream world

The wind blew in the dark, not even a shred of light could be seen. Grasping out slowly reaching for some physical contact with something, anything. I looked around wildly hoping if there was a light anywhere. I turned one final time and saw a flash of red, purple, and silver shooting at me. Time seemed to go on forever before I was eventually consumed by this multi colored light.

I awake and see myself in a new room I had never seen in my meager yet short life. I go to the mirror and gaze upon the figure staring back at me with those same green eyes. Those haunting eyes I see every day looking as dead as the ones I received them from. I go on and see the wild raven colored hair. It never does seem to want to stay no matter what I did anyway. The most interesting thing was on my face though, it was a lightning shaped scar on my forehead not just any scar a cursed scar, for that was what I was… cursed.

Real world

I woke up still in a cold sweat from last nights dreams. It seems I tend to have the most unpleasant dreams quite often.

I turn in bed to look at my alarm clock to see that it was still 3 A.M.

'Damn I got to remember to do Occlumency next time because this waking up so early is getting on my bloody nerves' was my immediate thought.

Still getting up with the usual morning daze, I took my wand and set to making the coffee and bringing out the new book I got.

Looking up a few hours later I see it's time to get to work seeing as how a bounty hunter's job never starts too early which I think is bull. I wonder most of the time why I ever took the job and then I remember all those five long years ago when I had just turned 20, I still remember the faces of everyone I lost that day.

Flashback npov

_It __was __a __normal __day__, __well __normal __if __you __considered __it __was __one __Harry __Potter__'__s __birthday__._

_Harry __was __just __turning __twenty __and __was __hopefully __going __to __propose __to __his __girlfriend t__hat __very __day__. __It __was __it __was __mostly a __private __birthday __due __to __Harry __wanting __to __keep __it __to __just __friends__. __The __party __was __just __now __finally __heading __into __the __evening __when __Harry __finally __worked __up __the __nerves __to __do __what __he __had __wanted __to __today__. '__Ginny__, __uhm__, __there __is __something __I __need __to __ask __you__,' __Harry __said __with __as __much __Gryffindor __courage __he __could __muster__._

_'__Uhm__, __okay __yeah __hold __on__' __Ginny __replied __thinking __this __was __another __one __of __Harry __goes __into __puppy __dog __pout __mode __again__._

_Ginny __turned __around __to __end __the __conversation __she __was __having __with __Hermione __and __turned __back __to __Harry__. __The __next __thing __Harry __did __not __only __shocked __Ginny __but __the __rest __of __the __company __there__. __Harry __kneeled __down __in __front __of __her__, __rose __petals __fluttering __down __all __around __them__, __he __took __out __a __small __box__ and opened it to reveal__a __ring inside__, __the __ring __was __a __gold __band __with __an __emerald __centered __by __two __diamonds __on __both __sides__._

_'__Ginevra __Molly __Weasley__, __I __have __known __you __for __so __long __now __it__'__s __still __amazing __every __time __I __think __about __it__, __about __all __the __times __we__'__ve __shared __together__, __all __those __snogs __in __the __broom __closets__(__everyone __takes __a __couple __of __chuckles__) __but __the __best __thing __you __did __for __me __was __be __there __every __minute __of __the __way__, __all __the __way __to __face __Voldemort __and __back__. __I __love __you __and __always __will __so __that __is __why __I __ask __for __your __hand __in __marriage__,' __Harry __finished __with __a __kiss __to __her __hand__._

_Ginny __stood __there __stunned __her __lips __started __to __form __her __answer __when __there __was __total __darkness __everywhere__. __There __were __many __shouts __and __screams __that __ensued __when __the __flashes __of __deathly __green __from __the __Avada __Kedavras __and __many __other __ghostly __looking __spells __shot __out __and __hit __many __people __there__. __Eventually __Harry__, __Ginny__, __Ron__, __Hermione __and __a __few __other __people __were __left __by __the __time __half __of __the __attackers w__ere __dead__. __The __attackers __stepped __out __into __the __light __and __there __stood __what __remained __of __the __DeathEaters __from __after __Voldemort __kicked __the __bucket__._

_'__Well__, __well__, __well __look __who __I __found __boys __looks __like __Harry __Potter __is __still __here__. __Oh __I __know __what __why __not __kill __his __muggle __loving __friends __first__,' __the __man __who __said __this __had __blond __hair __all __slicked __back__, __the __man __in __question __was __Draco __Malfoy __himself__._

_'__Malfoy __what __the __bloody __hell __do __you __and your __slimey __Deatheater __lackeys __want __now__,' __Ron __red __from __furry __yelled__._

_'__Hahahahahaa __like __I__'__d __answer __a __blood__-__traitor __like __you __but __I __will __tell __Potter __seeing __as __he __killed __my __father__, __come __on __Potter __have __at __it __now __I __came __here __to __kill __all __you __care __about __and __finally __you__,' __Draco __sneered __at __Harry__._

_Thus __the __bloodshed __truly __began __as __both __sides __casualties __added __up __more __and __more__. _

'_Harry __on __the __left __hurry__,' __Ginny__'__s __voice __shouted __over __the __chaos __only __to __get __Harry__'__s __attention __to __see __Draco __striking __down __Ron __with __a __killing __blow __from __a __Sectumsempra __to __the __neck __causing __a __spray __of __blood __and __gore __to __fly __onto __Draco__'__s __sneering __face__. __Forever __haunting __Harry __was __the __jeering __voice __of __Draco__, '__Well __Potter __one __traitor __down __let__'__s __see __what __we __can __do __about __the __rest__.'_

_Most __of __the __rest __of __the __battle __was __a __blur __to __Harry __as __white __hot __anger __took __hold __of __Harry __and __he __unleashed __hell __upon __the __deatheaters __that __remained __leaving __Draco __by __himself __in __the __end__. __Draco __trying __to __hide __his __fear __tried __one __more __time __to __taunt __Harry __only __to __be __silenced __by __a __difindo __to __his __neck __from __a __crying __Hermione__._

_After __the __fight __was __over __Harry __calmed __down __enough __to __hear __the __sounds __of __mourning __in __the __air __for __everyone __that __was __lost __on __what __was __supposed __to __be __a __happy __turning __point __in __their __life__._

_Out __of __all __the __death__'__s __the __immediate __closest __friend __they __had __lost __was __Ron __and his brother __Percy__, __who __had __just __returned __to __the __family __finally __after __Voldermort __was __vanquished__._

_'__Harry__,' __Ginny __said __after __she __was __done __mourning __walked __up __to __stand __by __Harry__, '__Yes __I __will __marry __you__.'_

End of Flash Back

Harry's pov

I still remembered that day but then again how could I not since things from there things got better of course I'm still married to Ginny I'm just at work right now, and my job allows me to protect my precious Ginny.

I left my hotel room and arrived at the main complex building in the restricted area of the Ministry of Magic, even though a bounty hunter really isn't part of the ministry like all the other departments we were still there just like the Unspeakables. Bounty Hunters basically went after people too dangerous for the regular ministry Aurors, we are the elite of the best there is, we mostly go undercover for most if not all the jobs so it requires us to move a bit on the job.

This was my final year of work here though and then I was to be able to quit after my agreed five year service agreement.

I arrived at work and went straight to my office not bothering to say hello or good morning to anyone seeing as others didn't need to know I was there, imagine how hard it was to get away from the fan girls after me and Ginny were married, bloody hell.

I went in and looked at the list to see who I was to go after next. 'Ahh finally a break this one shouldn't take long says it's only an Abyss class dark wizard, easy enough, now lets see here, hmmm, goes by the name of Lord Agamemnon hmm strange we have a mythology wanna be here,' I thought to myself that this was going to be a not so long day and you never know I might be able to go back home today and see my wife.

Teleportation room of travel for the quicker wit

'Ok their signs for this room just keep changing everyday before you know it won't even have teleport in the name.. great,' I sigh, oh well might as well get this over with.

I entered the room and took the portkey for Germany to go after this Lord Agamemnon.

Germany 12P.M.

I landed a bit nauseous from the portkey over here. I eventually got my bearings and went to the nearest information agent from HQ I could find which happened to be in the more shady area of the city I had landed in.

'Gin what you got for me,' I casually said to the rag dressed man in front of me.

'Well Crimzon I found out that your guy is currently residing in the upper 363 district I also found out he is at least one level higher than what the info. Sheets at HQ have he is a class type Beta dark wizard so hopefully you came prepared,' Gin said this all through mental talk it would be best not to have any of the hags and other slum folk listen in.

'Ok Gin thanks for the heads up,' I turned and left apparating to my next destination.

I couldn't help but think back to another time when I had come here to Germany

Flash Back normal pov

_It __was __cold__, __and __yet __this __was __normal __for __the __people __here __in __Germany._

_A __lone __man __stood __out __wrapped __in __a __cloak __for __whatever __warmth __it __could __provide__, __this __man __of __course __was __Harry__, __a __seven __year __younger __Harry __that __is__. __He __had __recently __been __assigned __a __mission __for __the __Order __of __the __Phoenix __seeing __as __McGonagall __was __the __new __leader they were becoming more active in the fight finally__. __This __mission __involved __a __group __of __high __class __dark __wizards __that __were __going __to __be __asked __by __old __Tom __himself __to __join __his __cause__, __so __he __was __to __go __and __take __them __out __as __quick __as __he __could __and __get __the __hell __out __of __there __as __McGonagall __so __well __put __it__. __So __here __he __was __outside __the __ware house __in __Germany __waiting __to __ambush __some __twenty __plus __high__-__class __dark __wizards__. __He __saw __a __phoenix __flash __out __above __the __river __and __knew __that __was __the __signal __to __begin __so __he __shot __a __few __well __aimed __spells __at __the __wizards __killing__ 2 __while __the __rest __ducked __for __cover__. __Harry __ran __in __a __shield __put __up __and __started __dueling __the __rest __of __the __wizards__._

_The __battle __went __on __for __hours __it __seemed __till __eventually __the __last __dark __wizard __went __to __his __blazing __death__. __Harry __lay __there __bleeding __from __multiple __wounds __on __his __body __some __that __would __hurt __worse __than __the __crucio __ever __could__. __Sometime __later __a __few __Order __members __found __Harry __and __brought __him __back __for __immediate __care __in __the __medical __Wing __at __the __base __of __operations__._

End of Flashback

Back to Harry's pov

I arrived at the building a few odd skulls and bones lying on the ground, the building itself though had that dark dank look to it that made people muggles and wizards alike want to get away from as quickly as possible. 'Looks like Tommy had an admirer,' I muttered to myself. Just looking at the building I wondered if they were getting an even lower IQ now a days than they used to have since this one didn't have any wards or protections set up on the outside at all.

Going inside I found a few dead bodies any sure sign some evil being was sure to be living here or maybe that was just what it felt like at least.

I walked on with a few silencing charms on my body and magic signature eraser spells on my persona.

I came to a lighted room and spotted my target preparing a power up ritual. I sneaked up into the room and shot a few Confundo spells at Agamemnon and when he realized he could no longer chant the words to the ritual he began to panic and I saw why a growing black vortex of underworldly energy was beginning to build up and that literally spelt trouble.

I hurriedly offed Agamemnon but it was too late to escape and the black vortex took hold of me and I was knocked out from the conscious world.

* * *

So for most this is a revised version of this chapter I went through it and was thinking while this is crap what was my younger self publishing here? so after 6 years it is revised.

Next chapter Harry awakes for the shock of his life


	2. Ch2 Time traveler impact

"Men to war is what the king ordered, men to war was what the king got but for the sake of many O men of war don't come back."

Harry Potter: Man to War Don't come back, but please stay with me

A Harry/Ginny fanfic

Summary- Harry is 25 and married to Ginny, he works as a Bounty Hunter hunting down dark wizards and many other foul creatures. On his last year he comes across an easy mission but this mission will forever change things in the life of Harry Potter…Time travel

* * *

Dream world

The wind blew in the dark, not even a shred of light could be seen. Grasping out slowly reaching for some physical contact with something, anything. I looked around wildly hoping if there was a light anywhere. I turned one final time and saw a flash of red, purple, and silver shooting at me. Time seemed to go on forever before I was eventually consumed by this multi colored light.

I awake and see myself in a new room I had never seen in my meager yet short life. I go to the mirror and gaze upon the figure staring back at me with those same green eyes. Those haunting eyes I see every day looking as dead as the ones I received them from. I go on and see the wild raven colored hair. It never does seem to want to stay no matter what I did anyway. The most interesting thing was on my face though, it was a lightning shaped scar on my forehead not just any scar a cursed scar, for that was what I was… cursed.

Real world

I woke up still in a cold sweat from last nights dreams. It seems I tend to have the most unpleasant dreams quite often.

I turn in bed to look at my alarm clock to see that it was still 3 A.M.

'Damn I got to remember to do Occlumency next time because this waking up so early is getting on my bloody nerves' was my immediate thought.

Still getting up with the usual morning daze, I took my wand and set to making the coffee and bringing out the new book I got.

Looking up a few hours later I see it's time to get to work seeing as how a bounty hunter's job never starts too early which I think is bull. I wonder most of the time why I ever took the job and then I remember all those five long years ago when I had just turned 20, I still remember the faces of everyone I lost that day.

Flashback npov

_It __was __a __normal __day__, __well __normal __if __you __considered __it __was __one __Harry __Potter__'__s __birthday__._

_Harry __was __just __turning __twenty __and __was __hopefully __going __to __propose __to __his __girlfriend t__hat __very __day__. __It __was __it __was __mostly a __private __birthday __due __to __Harry __wanting __to __keep __it __to __just __friends__. __The __party __was __just __now __finally __heading __into __the __evening __when __Harry __finally __worked __up __the __nerves __to __do __what __he __had __wanted __to __today__. '__Ginny__, __uhm__, __there __is __something __I __need __to __ask __you__,' __Harry __said __with __as __much __Gryffindor __courage __he __could __muster__._

_'__Uhm__, __okay __yeah __hold __on__' __Ginny __replied __thinking __this __was __another __one __of __Harry __goes __into __puppy __dog __pout __mode __again__._

_Ginny __turned __around __to __end __the __conversation __she __was __having __with __Hermione __and __turned __back __to __Harry__. __The __next __thing __Harry __did __not __only __shocked __Ginny __but __the __rest __of __the __company __there__. __Harry __kneeled __down __in __front __of __her__, __rose __petals __fluttering __down __all __around __them__, __he __took __out __a __small __box__ and opened it to reveal__a __ring inside__, __the __ring __was __a __gold __band __with __an __emerald __centered __by __two __diamonds __on __both __sides__._

_'__Ginevra __Molly __Weasley__, __I __have __known __you __for __so __long __now __it__'__s __still __amazing __every __time __I __think __about __it__, __about __all __the __times __we__'__ve __shared __together__, __all __those __snogs __in __the __broom __closets__(__everyone __takes __a __couple __of __chuckles__) __but __the __best __thing __you __did __for __me __was __be __there __every __minute __of __the __way__, __all __the __way __to __face __Voldemort __and __back__. __I __love __you __and __always __will __so __that __is __why __I __ask __for __your __hand __in __marriage__,' __Harry __finished __with __a __kiss __to __her __hand__._

_Ginny __stood __there __stunned __her __lips __started __to __form __her __answer __when __there __was __total __darkness __everywhere__. __There __were __many __shouts __and __screams __that __ensued __when __the __flashes __of __deathly __green __from __the __Avada __Kedavras __and __many __other __ghostly __looking __spells __shot __out __and __hit __many __people __there__. __Eventually __Harry__, __Ginny__, __Ron__, __Hermione __and __a __few __other __people __were __left __by __the __time __half __of __the __attackers w__ere __dead__. __The __attackers __stepped __out __into __the __light __and __there __stood __what __remained __of __the __DeathEaters __from __after __Voldemort __kicked __the __bucket__._

_'__Well__, __well__, __well __look __who __I __found __boys __looks __like __Harry __Potter __is __still __here__. __Oh __I __know __what __why __not __kill __his __muggle __loving __friends __first__,' __the __man __who __said __this __had __blond __hair __all __slicked __back__, __the __man __in __question __was __Draco __Malfoy __himself__._

_'__Malfoy __what __the __bloody __hell __do __you __and your __slimey __Deatheater __lackeys __want __now__,' __Ron __red __from __furry __yelled__._

_'__Hahahahahaa __like __I__'__d __answer __a __blood__-__traitor __like __you __but __I __will __tell __Potter __seeing __as __he __killed __my __father__, __come __on __Potter __have __at __it __now __I __came __here __to __kill __all __you __care __about __and __finally __you__,' __Draco __sneered __at __Harry__._

_Thus __the __bloodshed __truly __began __as __both __sides __casualties __added __up __more __and __more__. _

'_Harry __on __the __left __hurry__,' __Ginny__'__s __voice __shouted __over __the __chaos __only __to __get __Harry__'__s __attention __to __see __Draco __striking __down __Ron __with __a __killing __blow __from __a __Sectumsempra __to __the __neck __causing __a __spray __of __blood __and __gore __to __fly __onto __Draco__'__s __sneering __face__. __Forever __haunting __Harry __was __the __jeering __voice __of __Draco__, '__Well __Potter __one __traitor __down __let__'__s __see __what __we __can __do __about __the __rest__.'_

_Most __of __the __rest __of __the __battle __was __a __blur __to __Harry __as __white __hot __anger __took __hold __of __Harry __and __he __unleashed __hell __upon __the __deatheaters __that __remained __leaving __Draco __by __himself __in __the __end__. __Draco __trying __to __hide __his __fear __tried __one __more __time __to __taunt __Harry __only __to __be __silenced __by __a __difindo __to __his __neck __from __a __crying __Hermione__._

_After __the __fight __was __over __Harry __calmed __down __enough __to __hear __the __sounds __of __mourning __in __the __air __for __everyone __that __was __lost __on __what __was __supposed __to __be __a __happy __turning __point __in __their __life__._

_Out __of __all __the __death__'__s __the __immediate __closest __friend __they __had __lost __was __Ron __and his brother __Percy__, __who __had __just __returned __to __the __family __finally __after __Voldermort __was __vanquished__._

_'__Harry__,' __Ginny __said __after __she __was __done __mourning __walked __up __to __stand __by __Harry__, '__Yes __I __will __marry __you__.'_

End of Flash Back

Harry's pov

I still remembered that day but then again how could I not since things from there things got better of course I'm still married to Ginny I'm just at work right now, and my job allows me to protect my precious Ginny.

I left my hotel room and arrived at the main complex building in the restricted area of the Ministry of Magic, even though a bounty hunter really isn't part of the ministry like all the other departments we were still there just like the Unspeakables. Bounty Hunters basically went after people too dangerous for the regular ministry Aurors, we are the elite of the best there is, we mostly go undercover for most if not all the jobs so it requires us to move a bit on the job.

This was my final year of work here though and then I was to be able to quit after my agreed five year service agreement.

I arrived at work and went straight to my office not bothering to say hello or good morning to anyone seeing as others didn't need to know I was there, imagine how hard it was to get away from the fan girls after me and Ginny were married, bloody hell.

I went in and looked at the list to see who I was to go after next. 'Ahh finally a break this one shouldn't take long says it's only an Abyss class dark wizard, easy enough, now lets see here, hmmm, goes by the name of Lord Agamemnon hmm strange we have a mythology wanna be here,' I thought to myself that this was going to be a not so long day and you never know I might be able to go back home today and see my wife.

Teleportation room of travel for the quicker wit

'Ok their signs for this room just keep changing everyday before you know it won't even have teleport in the name.. great,' I sigh, oh well might as well get this over with.

I entered the room and took the portkey for Germany to go after this Lord Agamemnon.

Germany 12P.M.

I landed a bit nauseous from the portkey over here. I eventually got my bearings and went to the nearest information agent from HQ I could find which happened to be in the more shady area of the city I had landed in.

'Gin what you got for me,' I casually said to the rag dressed man in front of me.

'Well Crimzon I found out that your guy is currently residing in the upper 363 district I also found out he is at least one level higher than what the info. Sheets at HQ have he is a class type Beta dark wizard so hopefully you came prepared,' Gin said this all through mental talk it would be best not to have any of the hags and other slum folk listen in.

'Ok Gin thanks for the heads up,' I turned and left apparating to my next destination.

I couldn't help but think back to another time when I had come here to Germany

Flash Back normal pov

_It __was __cold__, __and __yet __this __was __normal __for __the __people __here __in __Germany._

_A __lone __man __stood __out __wrapped __in __a __cloak __for __whatever __warmth __it __could __provide__, __this __man __of __course __was __Harry__, __a __seven __year __younger __Harry __that __is__. __He __had __recently __been __assigned __a __mission __for __the __Order __of __the __Phoenix __seeing __as __McGonagall __was __the __new __leader they were becoming more active in the fight finally__. __This __mission __involved __a __group __of __high __class __dark __wizards __that __were __going __to __be __asked __by __old __Tom __himself __to __join __his __cause__, __so __he __was __to __go __and __take __them __out __as __quick __as __he __could __and __get __the __hell __out __of __there __as __McGonagall __so __well __put __it__. __So __here __he __was __outside __the __ware house __in __Germany __waiting __to __ambush __some __twenty __plus __high__-__class __dark __wizards__. __He __saw __a __phoenix __flash __out __above __the __river __and __knew __that __was __the __signal __to __begin __so __he __shot __a __few __well __aimed __spells __at __the __wizards __killing__ 2 __while __the __rest __ducked __for __cover__. __Harry __ran __in __a __shield __put __up __and __started __dueling __the __rest __of __the __wizards__._

_The __battle __went __on __for __hours __it __seemed __till __eventually __the __last __dark __wizard __went __to __his __blazing __death__. __Harry __lay __there __bleeding __from __multiple __wounds __on __his __body __some __that __would __hurt __worse __than __the __crucio __ever __could__. __Sometime __later __a __few __Order __members __found __Harry __and __brought __him __back __for __immediate __care __in __the __medical __Wing __at __the __base __of __operations__._

End of Flashback

Back to Harry's pov

I arrived at the building a few odd skulls and bones lying on the ground, the building itself though had that dark dank look to it that made people muggles and wizards alike want to get away from as quickly as possible. 'Looks like Tommy had an admirer,' I muttered to myself. Just looking at the building I wondered if they were getting an even lower IQ now a days than they used to have since this one didn't have any wards or protections set up on the outside at all.

Going inside I found a few dead bodies any sure sign some evil being was sure to be living here or maybe that was just what it felt like at least.

I walked on with a few silencing charms on my body and magic signature eraser spells on my persona.

I came to a lighted room and spotted my target preparing a power up ritual. I sneaked up into the room and shot a few Confundo spells at Agamemnon and when he realized he could no longer chant the words to the ritual he began to panic and I saw why a growing black vortex of underworldly energy was beginning to build up and that literally spelt trouble.

I hurriedly offed Agamemnon but it was too late to escape and the black vortex took hold of me and I was knocked out from the conscious world.

* * *

So for most this is a revised version of this chapter I went through it and was thinking while this is crap what was my younger self publishing here? so after 6 years it is revised.

Next chapter Harry awakes for the shock of his life


End file.
